The Beauty Within
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: His relative's care has lost Harry's eyesight, and the Beast cannot see past his own monstrous form until he looks on this abused angel's condition. The enchantress can only hope these two souls can heal each other and see the beauty that's within.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, this is a crossover I have been thinking about for awhile and deathwork23 motivated me to get off of my rear and publish it, so thank you deathwork23 for your motivation and support! And of course thank you to everyone else who will read this!

Harry whimpered as his enraged Aunt stood above him, she wielded the kitchen knife with fearsome accuracy as she slashed the tip of the blade against his shirt. Luckily for Harry he was wearing one of his cousin's overlarge sweaters and it blocked most of the blow. Though despite the wool buffer a thin line of red managed to appear on his chest, joining the rest of the scars that were already present there.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he wandered down the quiet street in Surrey. He hummed and munched on lemon drops, it had been a while since he had seen Harry. Actually he had only seen the boy that night when he had dropped him off into the care of his family. Dumbledore had realized that time had passed since then and decided that he should go and check in with the boy. He wasn't sure if he would tell Harry everything about the Wizarding world, but he was sure that being familiar with some of the basics would be in Harry's best interests. He stopped in front of number four and checked his watch. The hour was a bit late, but it couldn't be helped, he smiled as he knocked firmly on the door, surprised that it was opened immediately.

Harry whimpered as the door opened, he had just come in from working on the garden when his Aunt attacked him and he supposed he had forgotten to shut the door all the way. His large green eyes looked up at his Aunt and watched as she turned sharply towards the door. The movement made her careless with the knife, resulting in the full length of the blade cutting across his face and he felt the butt of the handle slam against his temple.

Dumbledore was smiling cheerfully as he stepped in, that cheerful smile was frozen from shock on his face as his aged blue eyes took in the sight before him. In the back of the room stood Harry's Uncle and Cousin watching the scene happening before them, stunned horror on their faces. In the middle of the room Harry's Aunt stood above the young boy brandishing a large kitchen knife.

Beneath her lay a wounded and bleeding Harry. His clothing was torn and Dumbledore could easily see that this was not the first time something this horrific had occurred inside of the home meant to protect the savior. His eyes hardened as he drew his wand. He had been lax as Harry's magical guardian, but he intended to start his atonement now.

Harry only saw a bright white light encompass the room before the rest of his energy left him. He vaguely felt that he was being picked up by surprisingly strong arms. He could hear more people coming into the room, someone took him, voices filled with shock and disgust, he couldn't understand what they were saying, and soon he didn't understand anything anymore as his world went dark.

Severus stood silently over the still form of his rival's son. He shook his head, he and James had been far from friends, but he would never have wished this on an innocent child. Madame Pomfrey had been able to heal some of the newer scars on the young boy's body. The one across his eyes was by far the hardest to heal; and even after a full nights work there still was a thin dark line where the blade had crossed. Severus's hands turned into taunt fists. Of course the knife had not only given Harry a painful scar, it had taken something as well. Despite their collection of potions and access to spells; Harry's eyes were damaged beyond repair. The five year old would never see again.

Dumbledore shook his head as he paced in his office. He the paragon of the light had allowed the foulest crimes to take place against his own charge. He could almost feel the heavy burden of Lilly's despair and James's anger. He turned to their memorial portraits, these were muggle style and did not move, and whispered as he fell to his knees before them. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Because even as he acknowledged his mistake, he knew there was no way he could ever atone himself to either the boy or his dead family.

Dumbledore looked up at the quiet knock on his door "Enter" he said softly to weary to refuse anyone at this point. He wasn't surprised to see McGonagall before him. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears but were hardened by determination. Albus stood, she had something that she wanted to say to him, and he knew that he had best be prepared for it.

McGonagall cleared her throat; she could see clearly that she was not the only one affected by what had befallen the savior to the Wizarding world. She wrung her hands as she reviewed what she was going to say before taking a fortifying breath and asking the question she had been dreading ever since Harry had been brought to Hogwarts. "Where will he go Albus?"

Madame Pomfrey looked over the young child who had so tragically fallen into her care. She reached forward and caressed his hair. "What are we going to do with you young man?" She asked softly. She had been unable to restore Harry's sight or even fully erase the marks of his past from his young body.

It was then that an idea came to her. She smiled softly "You need someone to keep you strong…and he needs someone like you…" She hurried to the Headmaster's tower; Albus would have to approve the idea first naturally.

Albus had nothing to say to McGonagall and so he could only offer her the truth, pathetic as it was "I don't know… he can't stay at Hogwarts, nowhere else in Briton is safe enough for him…" He shook his head and looked up when there was a polite clearing of the throat "Madame Pomfrey?" He asked, inviting her to share her thoughts.

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she came forward "Back in France, before coming here to Hogwarts, I met a young man whom I thought could never learn to love another if he remained as he was. Thinking such I transformed him into the form of a beast. I was very young when I made that enchantment, and even now that I want to lift his curse I am unable too. However, it occurred to me that perhaps young Harry could be the one to finally break the spell that I have placed on him. In return he would offer Harry the hospitality and safety of his castle.'

Dumbledore thought over the idea carefully, in France Harry would still be kept away from the dangers that the British Wizarding World threatened him with. Perhaps this idea was worth a try, a new ally could be gained, and perhaps the man would be freed from his enchantment. He nodded and looked at Madame Pomfrey solemnly "I leave it in your hands."

Harry was wrapped in a dark cloak that covered his form, protecting him from curious eyes. His own eyes were covered with white bandages. Madame Pomfrey told him that once the flesh of his wounded eyes was scarred over she would send him a padded leather cover that he could wear that would be more comfortable than the bandages. He was grateful for her offer of kindness, but as his fingers traced one of the many scars that still covered his body he wondered if it was worth the effort. He was disfigured and ugly; a leather eye cover wouldn't hide that.

Madame Pomfrey bravely marked up the long drive to the dark castle hidden in the forest. She remembered how beautiful it had been only years ago. Now it was filled with darkness, and the chill of despair was in the air. She looked back at the young boy who was obediently following her and holding firmly onto her hand. She could only pray that she could make up for her past mistake, and that perhaps these two wounded souls would be able to heal each other.

She knocked firmly on the castle door and was unsurprised when it swung open on its own. She stepped into the entrance hallway and pulled out her wand "Lumos." She whispered looking around she saw Lumiere and Cogsworth. She smiled at them knowingly "That won't be working on me gentlemen." She said as they slowly came to life and looked up at the one who had put them in their current forms in shock. "Yes I imagine that you're a bit surprised to see me, now tell me…where is your master?"

The beast was up in his tower when a familiar and haunting scent came to him. He growled in rage, it was a scent that he could never forget, even if he wanted to, even if he tried. It was the scent of the enchantress who had damned him into this monstrous form. He growled as he descended from the tower to the entrance hall. He would be getting his revenge for all she had done to him very shortly.

Harry stood back in the shadows, his face completely covered by the hood of his cloak as he listened to Madame Pomfrey talking with Lumiere and Cogsworth. He gathered that they were under some sort of spell; but thought it would be impolite to inquire more about it. His ears picked up a heaving pounding that was steadily getting closer.

He felt disoriented and reached for Madame Pomfrey. Instead of her arm or cloak his hand caught around the base of a candlestick holder. He felt it move in his grasp and realized what they had been talking about when they spoke of 'enchantment'. "I-I'm sorry…"he said softly as he felt for a table and gently set the candlestick down "I didn't mean to grab you like that."

Lumiere was surprised when he was suddenly picked up, but it was a feeling he had become used to as a candlestick. When Lumiere turned to see who was holding him he was surprised to see the shadowy face of a young boy. His eyes were covered in bandages, and the rest of his face was covered by the shadow of his cloak's hood. Lumiere reached forward and put light upon that face, finding that the boy had the features of a cherub. As he was so carefully sat down he laughed warmly and said charmingly "No need to worry Monsieur that it was what I am meant for." He smiled to reassure the boy, and then paused when he realized what those bandages meant.

The moment was broken as the beast descended the stairs, before anyone could stop him he picked up Madame Pomfrey by the throat and pinned her against the castle wall as he demanded fiercely "Why have you come back?" He was not gentle with her and he slammed her form against the wall with force when she didn't answer, despite the reason for her silence being his monstrous hand around her throat and the claws slowly digging into her skin.

Harry heard the sounds and turned around, quickly disorienting himself. He was still learning how to replace his loss of sight with his other senses. "Madame Pomfrey?" He called his voice tinged with fear as he reached out to find her, his hands instead meeting ragged fur. He gripped it tightly as he heard Madame Pomfrey's choked breaths and demanded bravely "Let her go!"

The beast instinctively reacted to his fur being pulled and anyone daring to order him. He dropped Madame Pomfrey to the floor as she gasped for breath and turned with his hand raised to smack the insolent little whelp.

Fortunately Lumiere acted quickly and jumped from the table, pulling back the boy's hood and forcing the other candles in the room to raise their light so that his master could see the boy clearly.

The beast froze with his arm still raised in the air as he looked at the sight before him. A small young boy held his tail firmly in his grip, even though his small body was trembling in obvious fear. The boy's eyes were bandaged, and the beast could smell healing flesh underneath, he also got a clear look of the boy's beautiful features and slowly lowered his hand. He turned around in surprise when he heard clapping from behind him, the noise shaking him from his stunned state.

Madame Pomfrey was horrified as she watched the Beast spin to attack Harry. However he stopped himself in time as he realized the situation and slowly lowered his arm. She had almost given up on this plan when she saw an emotion in the Beast's blue eyes that she had never dreamed of seeing. It wasn't pity, but it was sympathy, and sadness. She smiled and began to clap "Well Done" She said softly gaining the beasts attention once again.

The beast turned slowly, unwilling to let his eyes wander from the beautiful creature in front of him to turn to look at Madame Pomfrey, the enchantress who had turned him into this hideous form. "What?" He growled, he didn't want to scare the child so he let his body language and eyes tell the witch that he was not happy about her being inside of his castle. Of course he found it hard to keep that anger when she explained her little plan.

"You…want me to keep this child in my home, keep him safe from those who would wish him harm…until he is eleven, and if I do this you believe it will break the curse?" The beast had listened to the story on the boy's, now known as Harry's, past. He could not stop the gentle and sympathetic feelings inside of him from growing as he learned about the child's recent abuse; and could not see how he could refuse when his castle was one of the very few options left. He growled, he did not like being manipulated, he did not like being seen as soft, but his heart still reached out to the young boy.

"Very Well…he will stay with me."

Thank you so much for reading I really hope that you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the support! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Harry embraced Madame Pomfrey tightly as she prepared to leave. For obvious reasons the Beast did not want her in his castle for longer then necessary. Harry tried to hold back his tears, wanting to be strong for the school nurse, but they came anyway, burning and hot against his sensitive eyes as they fell. He felt Madame Pomfrey's gently hands wipe them away as she reminded him "I'll be visiting Harry, and when you come to Hogwarts I'm sure a boy like you will be seeing me all the time."

She kissed his forehead before she turned to leave. She locked eyes with the beast and nodded solemnly at him. Praying to Merlin that somehow this plan of hers would work; if not she feared these two souls would carry deep wounds forever.

Harry waited until he heard the entrance doors closed before wiping away the rest of his tears. He reached out searching for something to stabilize himself with now that Madame Pomfrey was gone and his hands were once again full of the Beast's fur. "Oh…Sorry…" Harry murmured reluctantly letting go of the fur as he searched for another guide.

The Beast watched Harry wordlessly for a minute before saying gruffly "I'll show you to your room." He was about to turn and leave intending for Harry to follow him when he heard Lumiere clear his throat. He growled and turned to the suave candle stick "What?" He said sharply.

Lumiere cleared his throat and said "Perhaps you will help him Master? I'm sure it will be very hard for him to follow you by the sound of your footsteps alone..." Not that he thought Harry would be able to do that, but he was trying to subtly remind the beast to be more sensitive to Harry's condition.

The Beast froze when Lumiere reminded him of Harry's condition and wondered how he had even forgotten. He frowned and turned to Harry who was still standing where he had left him. Harry looked in his general direction and held out his hand as Harry asked the Beast "I-If you wouldn't mind…could you…hold my hand?"

Harry waited in tense silence for the answer to his inquiry when none was forth coming he slowly lowered his hand and traced a scar that was on the pad of his thumb. "I...understand if you don't want to…touch me that is…" He began to feel around for a wall that could work as a guide.

The Beast looked down at his own hand and reminded himself that the boy couldn't see what a horrifying monster he was. When he heard the Harry's timid words he frowned again and gently reached forward and took that small hand into his paw. "Be careful…we'll be going up stairs." The warning was gruff, but the concern behind it was sincere.

Harry smiled brightly up to where he thought the beast was and said softly "Thank you…" He was blushing slightly and giggled as the fur tickled his hand. He looked up at the Beast as he was slowly led up the stairs "Does your fur tickle you?"

Mrs. Potts had just come out of the kitchen to do what she did best which was offer tea to their new guest. When she saw the Beast gently leading the boy up the stairs she was glad that she was on a tea trolley or she was sure she would have fallen. She stared in amazement as the boy casually asked if the beast's fur tickled him. She smiled and a part of her heart softened for the blind boy who was being so kind to her master.

The Beast became defensive when he heard the giggle but when it was followed with Harry's innocent question he realized that the boy wasn't laughing at him. His expression was puzzled as he thought about it and said almost shyly "Sometimes when I take a bath…that's why I don't like to get wet."

Harry smiled up at the Beast as they reached the top of the stairs "I don't like baths either." He said, though he didn't burden the Beast with the reason why he was afraid of water. Once they reached the top of the stairs he realized that he didn't know what he should the name of his new caretaker. "What should I call you? Lumiere and Cogsworth call you Master…should I call you that as well?"

The Beast paused at this question and said "I am a Beast, so that is what you should call me." He was surprised when the little boy frowned and wrinkled his nose in distaste when he heard this. "What's wrong? " The Beast asked as he was secretly amused by how much Harry's expressions revealed his thoughts.

Harry continued to follow the Beast down the hallway and answered "That doesn't sound like a nice name…if that's what I should call you then you should call me Freak because that's what my Aunt and Uncle said I was…" Harry was startled and nearly tripped when a deep growl that was the Beast's reaction to this simple statement.

The Beast growled furiously even as he tried to calm himself and remember that it wasn't Harry that he was mad at. To the amazement of his staff his grip on Harry's hand remained gentle and he took several calming breaths. "It's not the same…my…human name brings me pain when I remember it…so I prefer Beast." He paused he didn't know this boy very well, but he wanted to reassure him that he was not a Freak "And what they said wasn't true."

The Beast had never been more relieved in his life when he found the clean spare bedroom. It had white carpet, a large navy blue canopy bed, large windows that looked down at the gardens with navy curtains. It was furnished with intricately carved oak furniture. The Beast cleared his throat and said "I'll leave you to adjust to your surroundings…I'll send someone to collect you for dinner." Without another word the Beast left his little guest to get settled on his own.

The Beast never looked back as he ran to the emotional safety of his tower. He ran to the rose and looked down at it, it was still blooming but once he turned twenty one that was when time would start running out. He was seventeen now, he only had four years left to break the curse. The enchantress had told him that looking after this boy might break the curse as well. The Beast had accepted the boy into his castle because there was nowhere else for him to go. Not out of some false hope of being returned to his human form, after all, he had long since given up the hope that he would ever change.

Harry remained standing in the middle of the room where the Beast had left him. He at first was too afraid to move but soon his slender legs became tired so he reached out trying to find something to guide him. He smiled when he reached a bed and flopped down onto it. He was suddenly feeling exgaughsted from all that he had been through since arriving at the Beast's castle.

Mrs. Potts smiled as she knocked on the door and heard a muffled answer, the door opened and she saw the young boy sprawled out on the bed. She shook her head at him and asked sweetly "Would you like a spot of tea love? Nothing raises the spirits like a good cup." She smiled when the boy looked up shyly. Though when she saw the bandages on his face she felt her smile wilt a little. She cleared her throat and poured some tea into an obedient cup. Normally she would use Chip, but she was afraid that her son would cause the boy too much trouble to drink out of.

Harry smiled happily as he reached forward to find the tea, the cup knowing what he was doing hopped into his hand making the blind boy smile. Harry raised the cup to his lips and drank slowly. "Thank you very much Mrs. Potts." He blushed as he set the tea down.

The Beast watched the sun set and knew that it was past time for dinner. He looked at the rose one last time before taking the mirror. "Show me Harry." He murmured, curious what the young boy was up to. He was surprised to see Harry simply sitting on the bed. He frowned; usually young children couldn't sit still for a minute. He remembered that he hadn't been able to when he was a child. He set the mirror down and made his way to Harry's room. Wanting to take him down to dinner rather than trusting one of his servants to do it.

Harry looked up when there was a knocking on his door and he smiled as he called for them to open it. He as soon recognizing when the Beast was in the room; it was easy because the Beast did not step quietly and currently he and Harry were the only ones in the castle with real limbs.

"It's time for dinner, come with me." The beast ordered gruffly as he went over to Harry and took the boy's hand in a gentle grip once again. He nervously watched as Harry placed his small hand inside of the giant paw, the Beast tried to ensure that none of his claws would injure the already scarred flesh.

Harry realized what Beast was trying to do and smiled sweetly up in his general direction "It's okay…you won't hurt me." He felt the Beast go still and was surprised when the Beast let out a snort that was a clear disagreement of his statement which only made Harry giggle.

The evening passed peacefully, dinner was a rather quiet affair because Harry was so tired from all of his adventures that he was almost falling asleep in his chair when dessert was brought in. The Beast finished and then went to Harry's side of the table to carefully carry Harry up to the guest bedroom.

Harry yawned as he was gently placed in the giant bed and the warm covers were pulled up over him. "Thank you…" He murmured sleepily, he reached up and caressed the side of the Beast's face. "Sorry to cause trouble…dinner was really good, will you tell Cogsworth that?" Harry was half asleep as he spoke and continued to murmur softly until he fell completely asleep.

The Beast let Harry's hand rest on his cheek until it fell onto Harry's chest. He didn't like being touched, but even he wasn't cruel enough to deny the boy the one way he was able to visualize the world around him. He stood over Harry's bed for a few more minutes; amazed at the sight of Harry sleeping so peacefully while he was in the same room.

A throat cleared itself and he turned to see Cogsworth, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts waiting. If not for the fur covering him they would have seen his blush as he turned away quickly and ushered them out of the room.

Later that night the Beast prowled before the fire as the thought over what he should do about his new guest. Mrs. Potts cleared her throat and when he looked in her direction she suggested warmly "Perhaps finding the boy a walking stick? I'm sure it would help him find his way around the castle."

The Beast was considering this as Lumiere spoke up "And tomorrow we should change the bandages on his eyes, I'm sure that they get rough from being worn throughout the day." The beast growled softly, wondering why he hadn't thought of these things himself.

It was Cogsworth's turn to speak his mind; and the mantle clock was still a little stunned from hearing Harry's compliment on dinner. He was trying to remember the last time anyone complimented him for the work he did. Of course had hadn't made the dinner, but he was the organizer for everything. He flinched when he saw that the Beast was staring at him and looked around in panic "What? What did I miss?"

The Beast inwardly smirked at Cogsworth's reaction but then remembered Harry sitting quietly on his bed for hours waiting for dinner. "He needs something to do during the day…" He murmured to himself, continuing his prowl as he thought of things Harry might enjoy doing.

That night the enchanted castle was filled with murmurs about their recent guest and how his stay could be made more comfortable. Already they had seen a change in their master because of the boy, and everyone wanted that to continue.

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading my work I hope that it will make you smile!

Harry woke up slowly on his first full day in the castle. He nuzzled his face against the soft pillows when the stabbing pain in his eyes reminded him all over again what he had lost. He sighed and sat up in bed, wondering how he could tell what time it was. He got out of bed carefully and felt his way around the room. He wondered if he would be getting some clothes besides the ones he had arrived in, but then he remembered that little boys like him didn't get new clothes. He wandered carefully out of the room, trailing his hands on the wall as he went.

Ms. Potts hummed cheerily as she bounced the tea cart against Harry's door. She wondered if Harry might be sleeping still when the door slowly opened on its own. She smiled and rolled the cart in gasping in surprise when she saw the bed empty with spots of blood on the pillow. She started to panic as she whispered "Oh My!" and hurried out of the room to notify Cogsworth and Lumiere.

Harry paused as he put his foot forward as a tester. He frowned when he realized that in front of him was stairs. He contemplated for a moment if he should continue on or stop. Took a deep breath and held onto the railing firmly as he took one careful step after another.

The Beast roamed around the castle, looking outside for the first time he noticed the weather and realized that today was a sunny day. He paused as he looked over the torn curtains and slowly pulled them apart letting the sunshine spill into the hallway. He frowned when he realized that Harry wouldn't see the sun, but he hoped that the young boy might be able to feel it on his face.

Harry was halfway through the staircase as he continued down; he slowly became surer of himself. Smiling softly he continued on his feet speeding up as he became more confident. His grip on the railing loosened and he took lighter and lighter steps.

The Beast was heading to the dining room for Breakfast when he came across a suspicious sight. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Ms. Potts were all talking very quickly though they didn't seem to be arguing over anything. He narrowed his eyes and slowly drew up next to them. "Where is Harry? Is he already eating breakfast?" When they said nothing in response he growled angrily, he had gotten the answer they had been trying so hard to hide.

The beast's growl could be heard echoing throughout the castle. Harry was walking in the hallway when he heard it and spoke up timidly "Is everything alright?" He was holding onto the wall for guidance and support, completely unaware that he was the subject of conversation.

The Beast turned, his anger still boiling at his servants for loosing track of the small blind boy in his care. That same rage was conflicting with the relief that Harry was alright. He turned and looked at his servants giving them a low growl and a look that promised he would be talking to them later about this. Then he turned to Harry and took the young boy's hand "It's nothing…I'm just not a morning person."

The Beast had forgotten about his own breakfast as he watched the boy eat. Harry was carefully feeling things out and doing it slowly, he was so careful that he didn't once drop food on himself or spill anything. The Beast felt hot with shame, the boy had lost his sight and could still eat like a human, when he had first changed he had gotten so frustrated that he just gave up all together. He frowned and picked up the bowl and slowly drank from it. He thought that if Harry could eat with manners so could he.

Ms. Potts smiled and felt a little tea drip out of her eye. She was touched by the sight in front of her; her young master was slowly becoming a man. She looked Harry over and remembered that they would have to find some clothes for the boy and new bandages as well. She sighed and bounced off happily to the kitchen, they would have to work out a menu that would be easy for those two boys to eat.

Once breakfast was finished the Beast came over to Harry's side and slowly helped him out of the chair. "What would you like to do today?" He asked, trying for once to control his voice so that he wouldn't hurt Harry's ears. It was then that he noticed the blood stains on the boy's bandages. "Try to think about it while we change these…"

He summoned Ms. Potts for hot water and Cogsworth came with the bandages. Lumiere arrived to provide light so that they could see what they were doing. When the Beast started to gently pull the bandage off with his claws Harry showed his first rebellion.

Harry pulled away and tried to hold the bandages on without hurting his eyes again. "Please…I don't want you to see, I can do it so please just let me. " He begged softly, afraid that his disfigurement would earn him disgust from the people who had been so kind to him.

The Beast frowned at this but Ms. Potts spoke up sweetly "Now you can't change the bandages yourself lad, you'll only hurt your eyes more by trying to try, just let us handle it dearie." She said as she poured some warm water on a rag for them to wipe Harry's eyes clean.

Harry still wasn't sure and unconsciously he reached out and took the Beast's hand that wasn't taking the bandages off and squeezed it. Harry was trembling softly as the bandages were removed all the way revealing the horrific damage to his eyes.

The Beast looked in shock at the damage; he wanted to hunt down whoever had done this and tear them apart. Literally. Harry's eyes were sealed shut; there was a deep gash across them and a large bruise at his temple. It was clear to the Beast that Harry couldn't even open his eyes because they had fused with the flesh. Some dried blood was at his tear ducts and the Beast started his cleaning there.

No one said a word as they cleaned and rebandaged Harry's eyes. They were all silent at what they had seen and Harry lowered his head in shame. "I-I told you that I could have done it…" He was trembling slightly as he said this.

Lumiere smiled as he regained his spark "Nonsense that is what we are here for! So now that this business is out of the way why don't we show you what else we have in store?" His words seemed to snap the others out of their dazed states and they quickly got to work.

The Beast came forward and gently put the walking stick into Harry's hands. It was black with a gold handle with intricate engravings on it. "This will help you get around the castle…in case no one is there to help you." He was surprised by the brightness of Harry's smile as the boy said softly as he gently stroked the stick "This is the first present I've ever gotten."

The Beast was shocked by that statement not fully understanding what Harry was saying. He looked down at the small boy who looked like if he could, he would be crying. "Your first…present?" He said unexpectedly sad that the boy's first present would be because of his damaged eyes. He remembered when he was a boy that he had been showered almost every day with gifts. None of them meant half as much as this gift meant to Harry.

Harry nodded, he was unable to see the expressions of shock in everyone's faces and so continued on casually "Well…Dudley was the good boy, he's normal not like a little freak like me. It's only natural that he should get presents." He smiled and continued to trace the designs on the handle.

Ms. Potts could see from the Beast's face that a very rapid change of topic was in order "So Harry…what do you want to do today?" Her question reminded everyone that they could talk about Harry's treatment later. Right now they needed to focus on making their guest feel welcome and hopefully distract their master from homicidal rages.

The Beast clenched his fists, though not the one who was holding Harry's delicate hand, as he tried to control his anger. He hadn't been outside of the castle in years but he was suddenly thinking he wouldn't mind going down to England and finding Harry's relatives.

Harry was blushing as he tried to think of an answer "Well…when I wasn't doing chores I played with Dudley's old toys in my cupboard …but I really liked working in the garden the most. Because there are snakes there and the snakes are always very nice and helpful." He beamed as he remembered his helpful little snakes much to the confusion of those around him.

Cogsworth ignored the last part of that statement as he said proudly "Well we have lovely gardens that are in full bloom now and of course during the winter we have a green house you are welcome to use. The servants there are always happy to have a helping hand and I'm sure won't mind helping you about."

Harry bounced happily, showing his first extreme display of emotion as he gently searched around and then picked up Cogsworth "Oh really? I can spend all day in the gardens!?" He smiled as he twirled Cogsworth around. The spin made him dizzy but he was held up by the Beast's strong arm on his back and he gingerly sat Cogsworth down as he said softly "Thank you."

The Beast's heart was light when he saw how happy Harry was about the gardens. Without thinking he gently took Harry's hand and started to lead him there "Come on I'll show you the way." He was quickly followed by his staff who were all smiling at this boyish display of enthusiasm in their master.

The Beast stopped as they reached the massive gardens, the sun was shining and each flower seemed to be glowing. He heard Harry take a deep breath before whispering happily "They're beautiful." The garden attendants came up and once they heard why Harry was there eagerly began to show him around.

The Beast watched as Harry went from flower bed to flower bed, smelling and gently touching as he went. The attendants had found gloves that he could use to touch the flowers and feel them without damaging them. The Beast looked around and realized that Harry was right, the gardens were beautiful. He wondered how long it had been since he had even looked at them; and suddenly he wanted to thank the attendants for working so hard to keep it alive. Without them he would have shown Harry a barren wasteland for all he knew of the gardens.

That night at dinner Harry could hardly remember to eat as he spoke so excitedly about what he had learned in the gardens that day. The staff looked on with amused smiles as the young boy talked incessantly. Not that they minded, it had been awhile since they had such a lively dinner. "And then they said that since I was so careful I could be in charge of taking care of the roses!" Harry took a deep breath and a few bites of food as he said "They said that roses were very special here."

The beast had been listening with an amused smile, when he heard that last statement he nodded "Yes...roses are special here." He found himself wondering if he should tell Harry about the curse and then decided that he should let the boy get used to the castle first. He looked up at Harry and said "And now with you looking after the roses they are even more precious to me."

Both were silent along with the staff after the Beast said this and then Harry smiled sweetly and said "Then I'll do a good job of taking care of them!" The Beast smiled at Harry but said nothing; he found that it was difficult to talk with all of the emotions going through him.

Ms. Potts smiled down at her two boys and hummed merrily as she went to go prepare another cup of tea. The whole castle was starting to wonder if a boy really could break the spell. They had always thought that it would have to be a girl, but it seemed as if it could really be possible. She giggled to herself, wondering what would happen if and when the Beast realized that he was in love with that boy.

Thank you all so much for being my readers! I hope the story will make you smile, and Belle and her Father will be appearing in the next chapter. There will be no bashing but I hope that you will still like me after what happens.

Remember: This is a Beast/Harry romance (Slash once the Beast is human) so don't be scared!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! They mean the world to me!

Nine year old Harry sat back on his heels as he smelled the roses. He smiled at the pleasant scent and knew that they were blooming. He reached forward and gently traced the petals with his special gloves. He smiled and turned when he heard Mrs. Potts's trolley coming his way. "Harry dear it's time for lunch, and you know how the master gets about tardiness." Harry smiled and nodded, putting away his tools before he followed after her. He took his walking stick with him, keeping a firm hold on it as it helped him along the garden path.

"Good Bye Belle!" Maurice called as he waved his daughter good bye the invention was hitched to the back of Phillip and he was off to the fair to change their fortunes. He smiles when she called after him and wished him good luck. "Take care while I'm gone!" He called hoping that this time he would not disappoint her.

Harry sat up in bed, it was late at night and he could hear the thunder crashing in the distance. He pulled his sheets closer to him as he tried to calm himself down. It was just a storm after all. It was then that he heard the voice calling desperately in the distance; it was almost a part of the wind itself as it called "Help! Is someone there? Help!" Harry got out of bed and reached for his walking stick. He could hear the cry of wolves in the distance and hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

Maurice looked up at the magnificent castle before him and stared in amazement. Never would he have believed this was hidden in the forest. He knew that it was late, but he could still hear the wolves growling at the gate and that prompted him to continue forward. He trembled in fear hoping that the owner of this castle would be kind enough to let him stay.

The Beast was up in his tower when he heard the wolves and the crash of thunder. He hoped that they wouldn't wake Harry up. The young boy had a hard enough time sleeping as it was. He turned when he heard Mrs. Potts at the door and said with knowing dread "He's up?" She nodded sadly and followed him down to the second floor.

Harry was making his way down to the first floor when he heard a voice call softly "Hello? Hello?" The timid greetings seemed to bounce and echo off the walls around them. Harry heard that the rain was now falling and hoped they could let the man stay for the night.

The beast heard the voice too and stalked quickly down the steps. He didn't know if this intruder was a danger or just someone lost in the woods; but he didn't want them entering farter into the castle and running into Harry. He stopped when he saw Harry on the steps and came up behind him "What are you doing? Get back in bed at once." He knew that he was being too gruff, but he was worried about this intruder.

Harry smiled up in the Beast's direction and said "It sounds like he got lost in the woods…can we please let him stay for the night? There's a storm going on outside and he barely managed to escape the wolves." Harry knew that it wasn't easy to move the beast's heart. Still he hoped that the Master of the castle would still have some sympathy for the old man.

The Beast looked down at Harry, the boy was smiling up at him pleadingly, his eyes hidden behind a black leather blindfold, the Beast felt himself caving and he said slowly. "Alright…he can stay the night, but he must leave in the morning and I don't want him to see either of us." Harry nodded and the Beast took his arm to guide him back to bed. The Beast looked at Mrs. Potts and she nodded, taking her trolley to relay his decision to Cogsworth.

As he watched her go off the Beast carefully placed his paw on Harry's shoulder and said "I'll take you back to your room, it's not safe for you when there is a stranger around." He saw the confusion on Harry's face, but didn't explain himself further.

Harry was truly beautiful to him, and even though he was trapped in this monstrous form, Harry made him a better person. He took Harry back to his room and watched as the boy snuggled back down in his bed. The Beast stroked the fire and then looked back at his young charge. Harry really did make him better, and he wouldn't let anyone take him away.

"Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth. Mrs. Potts had yet to deliver the orders from the master, and so Cogsworth was following the usual code of conduct by acting as an inanimate object. "Keep quiet…maybe he'll go away." Cogsworth whispered to Lumiere.

Maurice heard the whispering voices and looked around in confusion and fear. "Is someone there?" He called feeling a chill go up his spine, he could feel eyes on him but he couldn't see anyone about. He saw the candlestick and reached for it hoping it would help him make his way through this dark and strange castle.

"Not a word Lumiere not one word." Cogsworth continued to caution the overly friendly candlestick. He had known Lumiere so long that he could tell by the candlestick's face what he was thinking and he didn't like what he saw.

"I don't mean to intrude…but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Maurice tried again hoping to gain sympathy from the whispering voices. Lumeire's heart was melting and Cogsworth was furiously shaking his head in denial when Mrs. Potts rod up on her trolley and said "Now dear make yourself at home, how about a spot of tea love?"

Cogsworth thought that she had cracked and jumped down from the table "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her in irate confusion. She smiled back at him sweetly and replied "The master said to make him comfortable for the night and send him on his way in the morning."

As this was all going on their soon to be guest was looking down at them with amazed confusion "Astounding." He whispered as he turned and saw that the candlestick in his hand was alive as well. "How is this accomplished?" He murmured and though he received no answer his curiosity was working overtime.

The Beast watched from the shadows as his servants and staff attended the older man. He frowned it seemed as though the older man was harmless, but he wasn't willing to risk Harry's safety. He turned his back and cast one last look as he reminded himself that it was only for one night and then everything would go back to normal.

On his way back to the tower he stopped by Harry's room and saw that for once the boy was peacefully sleeping. Harry had horrible nightmares, but nothing could help them. He continued his way back up to the tower, wanting to remain out of the older man's sight.

Maurice waved cheerfully good bye to the castle as he turned to leave. He sighed, the servants had been very pleasant to him, but now that he was on his way home he remembered he had missed his chance to show at the fair. He tried not to think about Belle's disappointed face when she realized that they would have to remain in the town for another year, or at least until another fair. He knew that she wasn't happy there, but that she made the best of it for him.

He shook his head and paused when he passed by a beautiful rose bush. He looked warily back at the castle, but when he saw how many roses there were he couldn't help but pick one. He wanted it to be an apology present for Belle. He took a closer look at the bloom and saw that it was absolutely perfect; the blossom was a bright color, the petals were lush and healthy, it truly was beautiful.

The Beast had been watching from his tower window to make sure that the man was leaving. His eyes narrowed when he saw the older man pause by one of Harry's many rose bushes. He smiled to himself and reminded himself that the roses were something to be admired; Harry had a gift with them it seemed. His smile disappeared in a growl of anger as he watched the foolish man pick one of the roses. His growl echoed through the castle as he quickly made his way down to the unsuspecting man.

Maurice only had a second to marvel at the beautiful rose before an astounding roar broke the silence. He choked and turned slowly around to see himself staring at a monstrous beast. He let out a cry of fear and raised a hand to defend himself as the monster breathed down heavily on him. "F-forgive me…" Maurice murmured weakly but it did nothing to appease the Beast.

"So this is how you repay my kindness…" The beast growled lowly as he looked down at the rose thief, his anger clear in his large bulking form, "after letting you stay the night in my castle, allowing my servants to tend to you, giving you food and shelter this is how you repay me! You thank me by stealing that which is most precious to me…my roses…"

Maurice was shaking in fear and sweat beaded his brow "Please Master of the Castle, I meant no harm! I only meant to take the rose to give to my daughter Belle. I have disappointed her again and wanted to return with some sort of present."

The Beast was gripping the man firmly by this point and lifting his feet off the ground. He paused for a second when he heard about the man's daughter. "You have a daughter you say?" He briefly remembered how the witch said she thought having the boy around would break the spell and how the original spell was supposed to break when he 'learned to love another and earned their love in return'. He didn't know what that meant, but he couldn't miss a chance to break the spell.

Maurice saw that the Beast was thinking something over, and a sinking in his gut told him that he wouldn't like what he came up with. He was proven correct when the beast lowered him to the ground with a cruel look on his face. "Very well, return to your daughter and give her the precious rose. Tomorrow one of you will have to pay for that rose, either yourself by returning and becoming my prisoner, or her and she will be welcomed a guest. Return to your daughter and tell her what that rose has cost."

The Beast turned and stalked away, the man was blubbering behind him in agitation but at a roar from the beast was quickly leaving. The Beast smirked darkly to himself, the smile would remind anyone who saw it of what he was like before Harry came. He was determined to break this spell, one way or another.

Harry had been listening to the whole encounter from his bedroom by opening the window. He was confused and when Mrs. Potts came into give him his morning tea he asked "Why would the Beast want the man's daughter?" By now he had learned that the Castle was under enchantment, but of course they couldn't tell him how to break it. Mrs. Potts's eyes widened and she looked down as she poured him tea. "There's more than one way to break the spell." She answered a bit sadly as she looked up at the blind boy.

Belle had begun to panic when Phillip returned without her father. She had been planning to go out and find him herself when he finally returned. He seemed to carry some heavy burden though all that was with him was a beautiful rose. He gave it to Belle sadly and said "I've disappointed you for the last time Belle."

After hearing all that had happened Belle pursed her lips and put her hands gently on her father's shoulder "I'll take your place father, after all you would be his prisoner but I will be his guest." She smiled and shook her head "Besides I've always wanted an adventure…."

Maurice looked up at her with wide eyes and said desperately "NO Belle I'm old I've lived my life…please don't do this." But when he saw the look on her face he knew that there was no choice for him. Belle would leave for the Beast's castle one way or another.

The Beast did not miss the curt silence that greeted him when Mrs. Potts poured his tea. He looked at her sourly before finally caving and asking "What?" He knew that it was very hard to put Mrs. Potts in such a mood and wondered what he had done.

Mrs. Potts shook her head sadly and said "The witch promised that the boy could break the spell…why did you involve the old gentleman and his daughter? Are you going to replace Harry just because he has yet to break the spell?" she said the last part a bit angrily some steam coming out of her nose.

The Beast frowned and said "I don't intend to replace Harry, but the rose has already begun to wilt, if the spell doesn't break soon then we'll all be trapped by this forever…" He shook his head as he looked moodily into the fire "It's not Harry's fault he has yet to break the spell, but we don't have much more time to wait."

Neither of the two occupants of the room realized they had a little visitor. Harry would usually come down and join them by the fire at this time before he went to bed. However he heard them talking and thought it would be best to wait. He frowned clenching his fist tightly against his chest as he heard them talk he said softly to himself before leaving. "Is it my fault?"

Thank you all so much! The next chapter is coming soon! Please have hope!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your support! Every review makes me smile and I appreciate each on thank you so much!

Belle followed the rough map that her father had given her that would take her to the Beast's castle. He had wanted to come with her but she insisted that he stay. She wanted to be brave for her father and she didn't know how long she could keep up the act if he came with her. Truthfully she had been happy to take her father's place, but there was another reason that she had been so eager to leave the village. While her father was gone Gaston had proposed to her. She had turned him down but she knew the pig headed man well and knew that once would not be enough. She shook her head and focused on the matter at hand. Mainly the looming wrought iron gate that appeared before her.

"What is this place?" She whispered, it looked like a beautiful castle but a gloom had fallen over it. Philippe refused to go farther and she was forced to dismount to calm him down as she opened the gates and guided him in. As they entered the castle grounds both of them looked around warily at what would be their new home.

Inside of the castle there was a melancholy trio waiting by the door to welcome their new guest. Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere had been told by their master to expect either an older gentleman and take him to the tower or a young woman and she was to be taken to a guest room. He ordered that if it was the girl who came that her room was to be on the opposite side of the castle as Harry's. Though the Beast would not admit it to himself, he didn't want to share the kind young boy with anyone; even if that other person could break the spell.

Harry sat in his room by the fire. It was dark outside and snow was threatening to fall so the Beast had insisted he stay inside. Harry had tried to argue that a little snow wouldn't kill him, but the Beast had just growled furiously and stormed off. Mrs. Potts tried to sooth him and tell him that the Master sometimes had these moods. Of course Harry knew about the Master's moods and that they became worse the closer it became to Christmas. Also Mrs. Potts didn't know that Harry had overheard the conversation the night before and assumed that the Beast was just showing what he had been hiding all along. That he resented Harry for not breaking the spell sooner.

Mrs. Potts was watching the door sadly as Cogsworth and Lumiere continued to bicker in the background. She wanted to snap at them for silence but she knew that everyone in the castle was tense. She shook her head; things had been going on so well with the Master since Harry arrived. He had been kinder and a bit more patient. He was thoughtful of the boy though sometimes it borderlined being overbearing. She just couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave well enough alone. Then she had no more time for reflection as the entrance doors slowly creaked open.

Belle had put Philippe away in the stable hoping that they didn't mind. Then again, she reminded herself, where else would they want her to put the horse? She turned her attention to the large entrance doors and knew that she was just trying to delay the inevitable. She made her way towards the steps and finally pushed open one of the giant doors as she stepped into her new home.

"Hello?" she called softly, the inside of the castle was dark and it was hard to see "Is anyone here? Hello?" She shivered as she looked around the castles only response was the soft echo of her voice and silence.

Lumiere smiled as he watched her enter; though he was appreciate of the finer sex he could not quite feel as warm towards this newcomer as he normally would have. The castle was happy to have another guest to wait upon; but they were just as protective of the young boy in their charge as their master was. He cleared his throat as Cogsworth tried to get his gears in order and said "Bonjour!"

The Beast watched as Belle, as she introduced herself, was welcomed to the castle. Lumiere was wooing and flirting with her as Cogsworth tried to act in a professional manner even as he stumbled through his words. It was Mrs. Potts who seemed to put the young woman at ease by saying "Welcome to the Castle dear, would you like a spot of tea?"

The Beast was not the only one in the shadows though he didn't know it. Harry was listening to the girl who was forced away from her home and father. He looked down and clenched his small fist. It was his fault she was there and now it seemed the Beast didn't have to pretend to be nice to him anymore. Though of course he understood why the Beast would want to avoid him now.

Harry had been waiting for the Beast to come and eat with him, but it seemed he was too busy watching the new guest. Harry tried not to feel pain as he wandered back to his room. The food would be cold now but everyone would be too busy with the new guest to demand it be reheated. As he walked back he reminded himself that when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle things were much worse and he should be grateful.

The Beast watched in amazement as the girl talked casually with his staff. He was impressed that anyone besides Harry could be taken in by them so easily. After they had gotten settled by the fire the last reservations had been taken away and they were all warm and welcoming to her. The Beast remembered that he usually ate with Harry around this time, but thought that the boy could just get started ahead of him.

He had fully expected the older gentleman to come back. He intended on keeping him in the tower for a few days before sending him back to his daughter. Now instead the daughter had willingly come in her father's place. The Beast knew that if she was capable of that level of kindness that she could be able to break the spell. Once again he remembered the Witch's promise that Harry could break the spell, but he wasn't about to put all his faith in the one who entrapped him in the first place.

Belle was just starting to relax in this strange and enchanted place when she saw that the staff around her froze. She heard heavy breathing from behind her and asked softly "Whose there?" Though of course she knew it had to be the master of the castle, the Beast that her father talked about.

The Beast stepped forward and verified her thoughts "I'm the master of this castle, you may call me Beast since you are here as my guest," He paused, he wasn't used to being kind to anyone besides Harry and sometimes his staff. Lumiere gave him an encouraging wave and he continued "The Castle is your home now; you may go anywhere you like except the West Wing."

As the Beast came forward and stood in the light of the fire before her he welcomed her to the castle and gave her only one rule. That she was not to go in the west wing. She opened her mouth to ask and she was cut off as he said forcefully "It's forbidden." The staff present knew that not only was the west wing where their Master preferred to have his privacy, but it was also near where Harry's room was.

The Beast tried to remember what he had learned from caring for Harry and then noticed the time "Would you join me for dinner?" He had learned when Harry was in one of his more stubborn moods that asking was better than demanding and got him more often the result he desired. He was pleased when she said yes and soon the staff was busy preparing a meal fit for the occasion.

Harry was up in his room, he could hear the wailing wind and knew that snow was falling. It would be the first snow of the year. He remembered playing with the Beast in the snow last winter and wondered if they would do it again. His smile wilted when he remembered how short the beast had been with him since he arranged for the girl to come to the castle. The Beast hadn't even stopped by tell Harry to eat without him as he usually did. Now it was well past Harry's bedtime and the young boy was waiting for the Beast to tuck him in, perhaps a cup of tea from Mrs. Potts. He shook his head even as he felt a sob build up in his throat.

He remembered what his Aunt had told him all the time, he was a burden and a waste. He caused more problems than he was worth and that no one would want a little freak like him. Harry curled up into a ball in front of the fire. He was unable to cry now that his eyes had healed, but dry sobs were even more heartbreaking.

"Who does she think she is?" Gaston grumbled loudly to himself, and to his best friend Le Fou, though it seemed unlikely Le Fou was the only friend he had. Everyone else applauded his success, but Le Fou was there for times like this when he was low. He shook his head as he stared moodily into the fire "That girl has tangled with the wrong man." He murmured, he didn't understand why Belle wouldn't want to marry him.

She was the only one in town who didn't treat him like a deity. That and her beauty was what attracted him. And though he liked the fact that she didn't treat him different just because of his looks and skills didn't mean that wasn't infuriated when she refused him. "No one says no to Gaston." He said loudly, though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think 'no one but her that is.'

Le Fou looked up at his long time friend and said "That's right." When Gaston started going on his monologue and said he was publically humiliated Le Fou knew that he had to pick his best friend, really his only friend, back up in the only way he knew how. By telling him how great he was.

By the end of the night Gaston was set on winning her back. Le Fou and the others in the Tavern had convinced him that she wasn't as special as he kept thinking. She was playing the same games as the other girl's in town just a little more seriously. Gaston smiled as he drank another beer, he was foolish to think it was anything else then the regular games between men and women.

Until Maurice came in that is "He's got her, he's got her locked up in his castle, we've got to go now there's not a minute to lose." As much as Gaston teased the old inventor he was a bit worried when he saw how agitated the man was.

"Whoa Slow down Maurice, who has Belle locked up in a Tower?" That's when the inventor told them about the 'horrible monstrous beast'. The others in the bar were too drunk to care and played along with the old man as they mocked him. However Gaston was thinking it was odd that Belle would let her father wander out in the snow like this. He frowned at the thought that she was actually in trouble and thought angrily 'if she had just accepted my proposal none of this would have happened.'

The rest in the Tavern had gone back to their drinks and talk and Le Fou was now busy trying to impress the village girls who were about. Gaston turned his back on them as he faced the fire. He was still a little concerned about what Maurice had been saying earlier. Not that he believed there was a Beast keeping Belle locked up somewhere; but he had to admit that it had been an odd occurrence to say the least.

He looked around subtly and was glad that no one was paying too much attention to him. He shook his head. Sometimes he thought that all they knew of him was his face and his hunting abilities. Then he reminded himself that he didn't need anything more than that. He was adored as Le Fou told him time and time again, why would he want any of them to see anything besides perfection?

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading my work!

Harry woke up the next morning and shifted slowly out of his sheets. The room was slightly chilled and he could hear the dying embers of the fire crackling. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders as he turned to find his walking stick. He winced when he heard the sliding of the wood against the wall and a crash as it fell onto the dining tray. He sighed and carefully pulled the stick out of the mess; dusting off the broken pieces of glass as best as he could without cutting himself. He knew that he couldn't do the same for the meal and carefully got dressed before making his way down the hall.

Belle smiled as she was served breakfast, the household was very cheery and eager to please. Even the Beast wasn't as bad as she had feared. He was a little rough and crude, but he did his best to be polite when he remembered. She wished the same could be said for a certain black haired hunter. She shook her head as she took a sip of tea, smiling as Lumiere once again tried to be flirtatious with her.

Harry paused at the top of the stairs. He could hear laughter and smell breakfast. His stomach growled as he debated over what he was going to do. He had ruined his breakfast earlier with his stick and now his only chance at breakfast was to go down there. He was certain however that the Beast would not be happy if he was revealed to their guest. Harry thought it might be because the Beast was ashamed of such a useless little boy. Harry shook his head and decided he would go into the kitchen and quickly grab a roll and possibly some fruit. After that he thought it might be best if he went for a walk. He didn't like being cooped up in the castle and his Gardens had already been winterized before the snow.

Gaston was polishing his rifle as he prepared to go on another hunting trip, he didn't need any more meat but he knew that the same could not be said for some other families. He also couldn't get what Maurice had said last night out of his head. Eventually the crack pot inventor had returned to his home, but Gaston had never seen him so agitated before. He shook his head and told himself that the man was a loon and there was no making sense of crazy people. He shouldered his rifle and went off into the forest, chuckling he thought to himself that he would keep an eye out for any Beasts and castles.

Harry dressed himself as warm as he could before taking up his stick and going out into the snow. He smiled when he brushed his mitten sheltered fingers against the snow and took a lick of the soft powder. He giggled and then went exploring the grounds with his senses to see how winter changed everything.

The Beast was stalking through the halls, he could hear his newest guest, Belle, down at breakfast but he wasn't eager to join her. In the mornings he wasn't as polite as he could be and he doubted that would leave a very good impression on the woman who could break the curse. He frowned when he passed by Harry's room and didn't hear any sounds from the boy.

His frown deepened when he remembered that he never made it to dinner with Harry and that he had been too taken in with their new guest to tuck him in. He softly knocked on the door and was again surprised when he didn't hear any sounds. He paused wondering for a moment if Harry was mad at him, before deciding that since it was his castle he could enter a room without permission. He opened the door and he was a bit shocked at the sight that created him. The fire in Harry's room was cold and appeared to have naturally died out which meant that Harry would have been chilled when he woke up. Then there was the matter of the broken dishes still full of food. He saw the mark on the wall from Harry's stick sliding and realized what happened. He was curious as to why the mess wasn't cleaned up and why Harry's bed looked as if the boy had tried to make it himself without his sight. Suddenly it all made sense "I'm so stupid!" the Beast growled as he realized what had been happening and he tore out of the room, desperate to find Harry.

Belle looked up from her plate in shock when the dishes on the tabled clattered as the Beast stormed into the room. This was not the same Beast she had met last night; this one was enraged and seemed to be almost foaming at the mouth as he roared "Mrs. Potts! Cogsworth! Lumiere!"

The three Staff gathered before their master trying not to shake with fear as they saw his enraged expression. "Where…is… Harry?" The Beast said slowly, his sharp teeth making a tense smile when his only response was dead silence. Mrs. Potts was the first to react as her eyes widened and she gave a little jump of shock "Oh dear!"

Harry laughed as he rolled down a snowy hill; his loneliness was forgotten in the joy of the first snow. He gave a small grunt of pain when he hit uncovered dirt and slowly stood realizing that he must have accidently entered the forest. He bit his lip as he used his stick to figure out the area around him. The Beast would not be happy with him if he found out Harry had gone into the forest alone. He turned sharply when he heard a crack of sticks and what he thought was low growling as something made its way over towards him. He felt a jolt of fear that made him panic and react blindly, he took off running in the direction in which he thought was the castle. Instead he managed to run deeper into the forbidden forest.

Belle was watching in silent amazement as the cheery and peaceful staff she had just been beginning to know was currently going around almost in a mad panic. She wondered if it was because this 'Harry' had been misplaced, or because of their Master who was growling furiously at them when they reported that Harry was no longer inside of the castle. They had discovered his tracks and marks of his playing out in the snow, but none of the staff had accompanied him. She was curious about this 'Harry' and eager to help find him, but none of the staff would explain to her.

Gaston had been sizing up a rather impressive sized buck and had only been a second from releasing his bow string when he heard a disturbance in the forest. The buck looked up from the grass he had been nibbling on and scented the air before quickly bounding away. Gaston cussed softly before getting up and preparing to find a new spot when there was a sudden crash in the bushes and a small form collided into his own.

Harry knew that he was overreacting even as he ran blindly through the forest. He knew that the forest had dangers and that's why the Beast always wanted a member of the staff with him. He remembered all the dangers at one when he heard the movement next to him and went off running without thinking. He stumbled over a root of a tree and went flying through a bush and hit a warm form before falling to the ground. He whimpered as his hands searched for his stick, wondering what he had gotten into now.

It took Gaston a minute to recover from being run into, he had remained steady on his feet while the other had fallen back against the ground. Gaston had his hunting bow drawn but when he realized it was only a little boy he quickly put it away, not wanting to frighten him. As the boy patted the ground frantically Gaston was silently looking him over. Something wasn't right…the boy had wild hair that was currently covering his face, his clothes looked warm and expensive but they seemed to have been thrown on haphazardly. It was then that he noticed a polished walking stick lying on the ground a distance a ways and he picked it up and then held it out to the boy "Is this what you're looking for?" Gaston couldn't imagine what a young boy would need a walking stick for, but his question was quickly answered when the boy lifted his face up towards him.

Harry blushed as he reached blindly for the stick and eventually grabbed it. "Uh..yes…thank you sir…" He said softly as he stood and tried to dust off his clothes knowing that Mrs. Potts would scold him for being messy. He smiled to himself, Mrs. Potts would only scold him but if he had been with his Aunt and Uncle his Aunt would have refused to allow him in the house in his current state. He shook his head and started to tap the ground with his stick and followed the roots to a tree and began to feel it for markings to see how far away from the Castle he was. He hoped that he would be able to make it back before darkness fell.

Gaston was speechless at this young boy who had been terrified only a few seconds ago was now calmly looking around for something. Gaston looked around and decided that hunting was futile now since all the noise the boy had made would have scared off any animal nearby. He sighed and decided he might as well help this boy find what he was looking for.

Harry jerked and looked up sharply when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "What are you looking for?" The man he had ran into asked. Harry frowned and wondered if he should talk to the stranger; the Beast was very protective of his castle and his land. Harry knew that with the man's help he was guaranteed to find the castle before dark, if not he would be wandering around for several hours. "I'm looking for marks on the tree that will lead me back home." He hoped that the response was safe enough.

Gaston tried not to stare at the leather blindfold that covered the boy's eyes. He wondered if it was a birth defect or an injury that had cost him his sight. Gaston shrugged the thought off and asked "What does the mark look like?" And slowly he helped Harry find his way back to the castle.

Harry tried to stay quiet most of the way to the castle, or at least close enough so that he could make it back on his own. The silence however was a bit much for him and he told himself he just had to be careful what he talked about. He then wondered what he should say to the man who was helping him but the man beat it him to it when he asked Harry "Why are you out in the woods by yourself?"

Gaston had never spent a large amount of time around children, but even his limited experience told him that this one was a bit too quiet. He wanted to ask the boy his name but the kid seemed to be very cautious and secretive. Still Gaston had to know why such a young child was out by themselves in the woods. Harry started slowly at first, but then warmed up to the conversation, speaking shyly and then passionately at alterations.

It seemed that Harry's guardian had been rather short tempered with Harry recently leaving the young boy to manage on his own which resulted Harry wandering in the woods by himself. Harry said that usually his Guardian was usually very considerate when he tried, but he had been distracted by a lady who was visiting their home. Gaston smiled and hoped that the boy would adjust to becoming more comfortable with adults besides his guardians. He also thought that he should have a word with this Gentleman and his Lady Guest and remind them that children could not be ignored.

Gaston briefly remembered that he had been ignored as a child except when he had excelled in either strength or his hunting skills. He turned and looked down at this small lonely boy and smirked slightly as he thought to himself that he was probably the first one who had seen Gaston and not just his looks.

Harry looked up at the man and said softly "How come you're out in the woods by yourself?" Gaston laughed and talked briefly about how popular he was in the village, he was very well known and loved. But men didn't like to hunt with him because he always got more than them even if he wasn't trying. He told Harry that he liked hunting alone better, but it wasn't the truth.

Harry looked up at Gaston and said sternly "That's a lie, my guardian says that he would rather be alone with his servants then with people but I know that he really is lonely, that's why he's so mean sometimes… he's sad…like you"

Gaston looked at the young boy and shook his head as he got to the last marker. "You said you could make it by yourself after this?" Harry nodded and used his stick to guide him down a small path. Gaston watched him go and shook his head as he turned around to head back to the town, wondering if he would see the small boy again.

Thank you all for reading, more coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it.

The Beast watched as the small form made its way across the white castle grounds. He growled lowly at the window. Then found that his anger could not hold back the relief he felt when he saw that Harry was safe. He turned away and tried to compose himself. He took deep breaths and snarled when he felt something brush against his side. "Let us welcome him back master…just warm him up a bit?" Ms. Potts said as she smiled encouragingly up at him. He nodded gruffly before shooing her off.

Harry opened up the castle doors and was surprised at the trio who greeted him. "Now don't just stand there Harry come in, out from the bitter cold." Ms. Potts said as she noticed that Harry was tilting his head around trying to hear for a large figure that was not there. "Yeah…" He said softly "That sounds nice."

Ms. Potts watched Harry's reaction and gave him a gentle smile and poured him up a cup of tea "I'll be right back dearie." She said sweetly, something in her tone seemed to warn Cogsworth and Lumiere. The two exchanged knowing glances and distracted Harry from the carnage that was about to take place right above their heads.

The Beast heard the door to his room slowly open and he gave an exasperated sigh as he growled "I asked not to be disturbed." When there was no response he slowly turned and saw the look on Ms. Potts's face. He gulped as she wheeled the tea tray forward at a slow menacing pace "I would suggest that you get down there and prove to Harry that you care that he's back and fine or so help me…!"

The Beast made his way down the stairs, trying to remember the last time Ms. Potts had threatened him. He shook his head to rid himself of the memories and stopped short before he reached Harry's hearing range. The boy looked cold, but there was a bright smile on his face as he told about the kind man who had helped him find his way. The way that Harry spoke of him made something dark take root in the Beast's chest as he interrupted Harry's story. "You didn't show him to the castle did you?"

Harry's head moved into the Beast's direction, the smile still on his face even though it had wilted a bit. "O-of course not… he just helped me find the marks on the trees…" Harry's voice waned as he took a sip of tea. Wondering he should have just remained out in the woods.

The Beast saw Harry's reaction and cursed himself and Ms. Potts, wishing that he had just stayed in the tower. "Well…that's good then." He said before turning, he remembered that they had another guest and still wasn't eager to share Harry with her "Take your tea to your room." He tried to make the order gentle, but he could tell he failed by the looks on the servant's and Harry's faces.

Harry sighed as he gently gathered the tea cup in his hand and walked past the Beast. He could feel a sob welling up in his chest but he told himself that he had done enough self pity last night. This was the Beast's castle and if the Beast didn't want the girl to see Harry because he was ashamed than that was his right. Harry was so distracted by these thoughts that he wasn't paying attention and cried out in shock when he collided with a soft form.

Belle had just rounded a corner when she felt the wind knocked out of her. Her concern for herself didn't last long however when she saw the hot tea spilling down on the little boy. "Oh no!" She said softly, kneeling down by his small from to help him sit up. She saw the blindfold on his eyes and asked softly "Are you alright?"

Harry was frozen at the question. He sat trembling in her arms as he realized he had just run into the one person the Beast did not want. He turned away from her and mumbled "I'm fine…please…please don't tell the Beast that you saw me?" Without his permission his lower lip trembled at his request.

Belle's heart went out to the small and obviously terrified boy "Why is that?" she asked, she helped him stand up and tried to look him over to see if he was hurt. He kept batting her hands away like a nervous kitten and said nothing before running off. Shortly after a frantic Lumiere and Cogsworth chased after him.

Belle was still thinking about the strange boy she had met when she entered the kitchen. She had thought that everyone in the castle was enchanted, but it seemed as if this was not the case for that boy. She wondered if he was the one everyone was trying to find earlier that day. She smiled slowly as she saw Ms. Potts, if anyone could tell her she would.

The Beast was pacing up in his tower, wondering what he was going to do. It was clear that by having Belle in the castle it upset Harry, but how was the part the Beast didn't understand. He didn't want the boy to be unhappy, but he couldn't give up a chance to end the curse. He growled as he sat at the table and picked up the mirror "Show me the boy."

Harry sat in his room with a fresh cup of tea that was brought to him courtesy of the staff. He was taking small sips from it as Lumiere tried to cheer him up but little was making the boy smile. Harry sighed and set the cup aside as he turned and asked Lumiere seriously "Should I leave the castle?"

The Beast could tell by Lumeire's expression that he was as shocked by the question as he was. Lumiere came closer to Harry and said reassuringly "No of course not! Mon Dieu the castle wouldn't be the same without you!"

Harry smiled softly and continued, thinking that if anyone would give him a straight answer it would be Lumiere "But aren't I in the way? I heard the Master and Cogsworth talking about how I haven't broken your spell yet. Now the Master has gotten that girl to do it instead…I'm just in the way." Harry sighed sadly as he picked up his tea and sipped it, trying to hide his heart broken expression behind the cup.

The Beast set down the mirror and stared without seeing out of the window. He understood why Harry had been so upset and it made perfect since now that he stopped to think about it. He remembered the cold fire place, the messy bed, not eating dinner with Harry… all of those little things that he hadn't thought were important made up Harry's world. He dragged a clawed hand carefully over his face, wondering what he was going to do.

Lumiere looked over the despondent boy before him and looked down sadly. There was no doubt in his mind that the Beast cared for Harry, but it was hard for him to show emotions even at the best of times. Now with this girl added into the mix it made everything more difficult than it already had been. He sighed and gently patted Harry's shoulder. He hoped they could figure out a solution fast.

That evening Harry was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He had just settled before the fire to start on his dinner and wondered if they had forgotten something. When he opened the door he was surprised to hear the Beast standing before him. He lowered his head, wondering if he was going to be punished for going out in the woods alone.

The Beast wilted when he saw Harry's reaction to him, the boy was afraid of him, and the Beast knew that he had given to reason for Harry to think otherwise of him. He gently placed his hand on Harry's head and asked softly "Could I…would you allow me to join you for dinner?" The Beast felt as if his whole soul became lighter at the smile Harry gave him.

Meanwhile back in the village Gaston was drinking his brew slowly as he gazed into the fireplace. Meeting the boy yesterday had unsettled him somehow. He hadn't known that there were people living in that forest. He turned away from the fire and took another sip, wondering why he wanted to see the boy again.

He set it down and ordered another round. Remembering what Maurice had said about a Beast capturing Belle and how she had been taken to a castle in the forest. It seemed odd that she would disappear and the boy would speak of his guardian recently receiving a female guest. He picked up his refilled drink and considered it before enjoying it. Perhaps, he thought, he should take another walk in the forest.

Harry looked in the Beast's direction as he put his fork down to the plate. "Thank you for eating with me Beast…but…aren't you afraid that the girl in the Castle will be lonely without you?" Harry wanted the spell to be broken on the Castle, because he knew that if the spell was broken than the Beast would be happy again. He would do anything to have the Beast happy.

The Beast looked down at the small giving boy and smiled slowly "I'm sure Belle can handle herself for one night…" He pulled the boy into a hug and realized how much he had missed the simple contact. While Belle was no longer terrified of him she still didn't touch him easily. Harry was the only one. He held Harry close to him and promised that he would not be negligent again.

The next day the Beast was considering his options. It was hard to keep both Harry and Belle in the castle, and while Belle was not terrified of him, they did not get along easily. He exhaled a long breath; with Belle around he had to keep Harry out of sight or in his room to avoid her seeing him. He hated trapping Harry up as much as the boy hated to be trapped. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again; he had come to a decision.

Belle couldn't get the young boy that she had met the day before out of her mind. Ms. Potts had refused to tell her anything about him. Belle knew that there was a lot going on in the Castle that she didn't understand and she knew that the West Wing held all the answers.

Harry heard strange noises in the hallway and slowly opened the door. He heard the voices of Cogsworth and Lumiere but they seemed so far off and he could hear footsteps approaching him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a woman's voice ask "Harry?" Harry reacted instantly and took off running, terrified that he had allowed Belle to see him.

Belle watched as the blind boy ran off and instantly followed, afraid that he would hurt himself if he continued. "Stop! I didn't mean to frighten you!" She cried but the boy wouldn't stop running. As he ran she chased him throughout the West Wing she was unaware that someone else was soon going to join them.

The Beast was making his way down from his tower. He was going to tell Harry that he would let Belle go and they could go back to living the way they had before. As he came down the hallway he saw Harry frantically run around a corner heading towards a staircase. The Beast felt his heart freeze in his chest but calmed when Harry slowed. The boy was aware that he was at a staircase and started to quickly descend down it when Belle appeared after him.

The Beast's eyes widened as he moved forward to stop Belle from chasing after Harry. But before he could she grabbed him by the back of his shirt to stop him from going down the stairs throwing him off balance and as she lost her hold Harry tumbled down the stairs.

Belle looked down her eyes wide with horror as she watched the small boy tumble down the stairs. She heard a furious growl behind her and turned to see the Beast charging towards her. He pushed her out of the way and caught Harry before he could fall any further. Then he cradled the small body closely to his chest. He was panting as he checked to see if Harry was safe.

He heard Belles footsteps come up behind him and roared furiously "Get out…GET OUT!" He bared his fangs and claws at her. Belle panicked and ran past him on the stairs grabbing her cloak she fled from the Castle. She got Philippe and rode him out of the stables and charged towards the forest.

Gaston was retracing his steps from the day before and was surprised when he once again heard a crashing through the forest. He looked up and saw Belle on her horse, both the rider and the horse terrified. He gently grabbed the reigns form her and calmed down Philippe as he looked at Belle and asked "What happened Belle?"

Belle was still recovering from the terror she had felt when the Beast had growled and the sight of Harry falling down the stairs she allowed Gaston to lower her slowly from the horse as she answered "The Beast… and Boy…Castle…" To any other it wouldn't have made sense, but Gaston understood perfectly what she was saying and wrapped his arm around her and led her back to the village saying "Tell me everything."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Gaston went over the story that Belle had told him once again, just to make sure that he had everything. In exchange for a rose that her father had taken Belle had gone to the Beast's castle to live there. While she was there she had figured out that there was an enchantment on the castle but didn't know the details or how to break it. Further the Beast of the castle had been hiding a blind boy from her whom she only discovered the day before when he ran into her. He seemed frightened of the Beast knowing that he had met Belle and ran away before she could talk to him more. Finally Belle had tried to find out about the mystery of the boy by going to the forbidden part of the castle but the boy had become frightened and ran away from her again. This time when he ran away he went down stairs and as she tried to save him he fell. The Beast saved the boy and then roared for her to leave.

Gaston looked at the facts before him thoughtfully. Then he went over what he learned from the brief conversation with the strange boy he had met in the forest. According to Belle the boy's name was Harry, though anything else about him was unknown. Belle's story seemed to suggest that the Beast was hiding Harry from Belle while Harry's story made it sound as if the Beast forgot him. Putting these two stories together Gaston rationalized that Harry was being kept prisoner of the castle and no one was supposed to know he was there.

With this in mind Gaston began to rally the men of the Village telling them of the horrible beast that was living so close to their homes. He had already trapped one little boy in his castle, what would stop him from taking another child away from their home? With these words as inspiration fifty of the village's men went off to kill the Beast.

Belle had tried to stop the villagers from attacking, saying that they should talk to the Beast instead. The townspeople agreed that the time at the Beast's castle had finally broken Belle's fragile mind and locked her and her father inside of their home for their own protection.

The Beast hadn't left Harry's bedside since placing him there hours ago. Mrs. Potts had come by often bringing both tea and hot water. However the Beast would only take the hot water to help ease Harry's pain. He frowned, blaming himself for keeping Belle so long in the castle that Harry was hurt as a result of it.

Harry slowly awoke, one type of darkness being exchanged for another. He smiled when he felt the Beast's warm paw on his face and pressed against it lovingly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for her to find me…" Harry whispered hoping that the Beast wouldn't be to angry with him.

The Beast felt his heart clench in pain at Harry's softly spoken words "No…I'm not angry with you." To reassure the small boy he rubbed his paw against Harry's cheek. Smiling as Harry smiled at the contact. "I never should have brought her here…" He said looking over the bruises on Harry's form once again.

Harry shook his head then stopped when the motion made him dizzy "No…no you want to break the spell…I just can't seem to do that…" Harry turned his head away from the Beast as he said this. The Beast gave an annoyed growl and grabbed Harry's chin, reminding himself to be very gentle as he turned Harry to face him.

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere were gathered together as they looked out the window. Christmas was coming soon yet as usual they didn't expect it to be a merry one. Harry didn't even know about Christmas. That was because the Beast couldn't trust himself around the holiday, a yearly reminder of the day he was cursed into the form. "Maybe this year..." Mrs. Potts said softly even as Cogsworth shook his head skeptically.

Lumiere noticed something out of the window and cursed in French as he saw the Village men making their way to the castle gates "Invaders!"

"Encroachers!" added Cogsworth

"We've got to warn the master!" Shouted Mrs. Potts as she quickly clanked away making her way up the stairs to Harry's room to warn her Master of the coming danger.

The Beast paused as he looked at Harry's upturned face, an unknown emotion stirring in his heart as he looked down at the innocent features, or the ones that were not hidden from him by the leather strap. He brushed his claws against it as he opened his mouth to say something to Harry. He never got the chance as Mrs. Potts burst in at that moment "Master! We're under attack!"

Gaston smirked as the Castle came into his sights, he was able to remember most of the way he had taken Harry and figured out the rest from there. He had never done anything like this before. For the first time he realized that he very rarely did things for others unless it was to show off his skills. He tightened his bow and vowed that now was the time to change that.

The Beast gaped at Mrs. Potts before her words made sense to his brain. "What!?" he shouted, he turned to Harry and pushed the boy down against the bed "Stay here." he ordered. He couldn't risk Harry getting hurt. The boy had suffered enough pain already because of him.

The Beast and his servants in their miscellaneous forms all gathered together as the front door rattled with the force of the oncoming attackers. The lights had been dimmed so that they could have an element of surprise and everyone was tense as the doors finally gave way.

"This place gives me the creeps." Le Fou muttered to himself as he looked around the dark Castle. He got a sharp look from Gaston as the hunter said sharply "Shut up."

All at once the servants of the Castle and their master attacked, the lights going up and dazing the crowd. It didn't take long for the Beast and Gaston to make eye contact. They each instinctively recognized the other as their enemy. The Beast roared baring his fangs as he lunged towards Gaston, none of them realizing that the noise they were making was bound to attract attention.

Harry had been dozing off to sleep, wondering what Mrs. Potts meant when she said that the Castle was under attack. Of course Harry was a smart boy and knew what the words meant but he couldn't comprehend the idea of the castle being attacked. He was startled out of his sleep by the sound of loud crashes. He jumped out of bed and searched for his stick. He remembered the Beast growling at him to stay here, but he couldn't just lie back when the rest of the castle was fighting for their home. Steeled by this determination he set let his stick guide him out of the room and made his way down the stairs.

The rest of the fighting subsided as the Beast and Gaston took center stage. Gaston was challenging the Beast, his bow cast aside for close combat and he was now relying on his knife. The Beast was growling back at him, his fangs out and his claws open and pointed to his opponent. Both were just one signal away from lunging at the other.

Harry was surprised that after all the crashes there would suddenly be silence he tapped his stick nervously as he made his way down the steps, he heard the familiar sound of the Beast's growl and quickened his pace, he didn't want to be too late.

Finally the tension between Gaston and Beast had reached its max and the dam broke when Gaston shouted angrily "Release Harry now Beast!"

Beast saw red when he realized that these men were here to take Harry away from him. He growled and threw the man across the room slamming him against the wall ignoring the sound of ribs breaking as he rushed over to pick him up and throw him again. However before he could throw Gaston to what could very well be the man's death there was a small shout of "Beast!" that stilled all movement in the room.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to make sense of the sounds he was hearing. He knew that the Beast was fighting someone but he wasn't sure who it was. There were many men in the room but one of them sounded familiar. Suddenly it came to Harry, the familiar one was the man from the woods! He whimpered when he heard the man's groan of pain as he hit the wall and there was the sickening sound of bones breaking. Harry knew that in this rage the Beast wouldn't stop and called out to him.

The Beast ran to Harry's side picking him up and sheltering him protectively from the looks of the village men. It seemed as if with the arrival of the little boy the steam was let out of the fight. Gaston was slumped against the wall in pain but when he saw the Beast holding Harry he jumped to the wrong conclusion and ran toward the Beast's turned back with his knife drawn and raised.

Harry trembled in the Beast's hold, he could feel the tension that was radiating through his guardian and gently tried to calm the Beast down. "Please…please don't hurt anyone; I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." For the first time in a long time Harry wished he could see so that he might know fully what was taking place around him.

Gaston had almost reached the Beast when Harry's head jerked up and Gaston found himself slowing against his will before he resisted and raised his knife to plunge it into the Beast's back. He would rescue Harry, he had vowed it.

Harry had heard the sound of rushing steps and realized that the man from the woods whom the Beast was fighting was taking advantage of the Beast's turned back. Suddenly Harry was filled with almost uncontrollable rage as his hair lifted off of his shoulders in waves as he willed for the Beast to be protected. He wrapped his arms around the Beast's neck and willed for him to be safe his love for the Beast fueling this burst of magic.

The Beast's eyes widened when he felt Harry's arms around his neck and the warmth of a spell washing over him. As he turned he saw that Gaston had been stopped by some type of ward. He remembered that Pomfrey had said Harry would display accidental magic when he had strong emotions. It took the Beast a moment, but he slowly realized that the motion that Harry was using was love. For the first time in a long time he didn't think about the spell at all as he placed his paw on the boy's back, silently thanking the innocent boy for his love and returning it.

Gaston didn't know what had happened, first he was running towards the Beast, then was slowed against his will and then when he went back into a full charge slammed up what felt like a brick wall only to see nothing there. Then the Beast and Harry held each other closely and the hall was filled with a blinding white light.

Slowly, limb by limb, digit by digit the Beast returned to his human form. His hair turned back into the tawny thick locks it had been before. His eyes became clear blue; his clothes no longer fit him but were vastly oversized rags. As Adam looked around he didn't see the amazed Villagers, all he saw were his devoted servant's one by one returning to their human bodies. The spell was lifting from the castle and then he turned to Harry who was confused, his stick tapping almost frantically.

Harry could hear and sense changes taking place but he didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly strange arms were wrapped around him and lifted him up. He struggled against them, giving desperate little cries of "Beast!" Before a rough finger was placed on his pink lips and a husky voice answered

"I am the Beast no more."

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the update!


	9. Chapter 9 The End

Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope that you all have enjoyed the story! Thank you Sam for brainstorming with me!

Adam looked down at the boy in his arms and was touched at how panicked he had become once the arms changed. He gently touched Harry's lips and murmured "I am the Beast no more". He watched as Harry became still in his arms and couldn't resist gently brushing his fingers against Harry's cheek. He felt his heart clench when his fingers touched the leather blindfold and he felt his heart burn with the desire for Harry to see him. He remembered that he had been selfishly grateful for Harry's blindness when he was in his Beast form. Now he leaned down and gently laid his head on Harry's, breathing in Harry's scent as he adjusted to his new form.

Harry's trembles had slowly died down when he heard the words. He was still as unfamiliar fingers stroked over his cheeks, touched his lips and then knew with absolute certainty that it was his Beast when the form leaned down and took his scent. Harry pulled away and slowly let his fingers wander over his Beast's face. He caressed the brows, down to the cheeks over his lips, and onto the nose. Harry felt his lip tremble and knew that if he was able to cry he would. He had done it, the spell was broken. He wished with all his heart that he could see the Beast; to see who he was before the spell had changed him. He leaned into the Beast's chest and trembled silently. He had never regretted losing his sight more.

Adam understood and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's body sheltering him from the looks of the villagers and the servants. Adam could hear Mrs. Potts sniffling. The spell was broken and all they wanted was for Harry to be able to see the changes for himself.

Gaston and the villagers all watched the changes with looks of shocked amazement. Gaston's eyes narrowed when he watched the interactions between Harry and the Beast. It didn't matter to him that the Beast was now in a human form. As far as Gaston was concerned was still holding Harry against his will. He could see Harry trembling in fear from this far away!

Gaston wondered if Harry even knew that he was a prisoner in the castle. Trapped in his room hidden out of sight, not allowed to go to the village or even leave the castle grounds. Harry was an unwary prisoner and Gaston was determined to save him. He drew his hidden hunting knife and prepared to attack again, certain that this time he would be successful he charged.

Harry sat up in Adam's arms when he heard feet moving quickly, almost silently, in their direction. He heard the footsteps, the 'chink' of a knife being pulled out, it was when he heard Gaston give a small cry as he raised his arms to strike Adam that Harry realized fully what was going on. He ripped himself out of Adam's arms and pushed Adam aside as he opened his arms protectively in front of the Beast and stopped Gaston in his tracks.

When Gaston's feet stopped moving a light flashed through the castle. There was a cry and when everyone regained their senses the first thing that was registered to them was a roar from Adam as he shouted "Harry!"

The young boy was laid out on the floor, his stick broken into pieces and his leather blindfold blown away by the force of the light. Gingerly Adam knelt and took Harry into his arms, shaking as he looked the young boy over for injuries. When he saw that Harry was safe, he curled him up in his arms and glared at Gaston, his eyes dark with rage as he visibly snarled.

Gaston's knife clattered to the ground which shocked the silence. He took a hesitant step towards Harry and Adam as he said, "Is…is he alright?" There was no answer, as all attention was taken away by the sound of the small form shifting as he woke.

Harry nuzzled against Adam's chest and could instantly sense the tension. He looked up at Adam worriedly, his concern growing when he saw the look on Adam's face. "W-what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry's own eyes widened with the realization of what he had said. "Your face…" He said softly smiling brightly as he reached up to touch Adam's cheek.

Adam stared down entranced at Harry's eyes; they were a beautiful emerald green. When he had been the Beast he would sometimes spend hours thinking of what color eyes Harry had. Sometimes he despaired more over the certainty of knowing he would never see them then he did over the possibility of forever being the Beast. Now he knew and he felt as if he was complete. He smiled gently at Harry and s aid "They're beautiful."

Gaston stepped forward when those green eyes turned towards him. He shook with the thought that he could have ended those brilliant eyes. That he had raised a knife to Harry, even if he hadn't meant to, filled him with guilt. The silence that had fallen over them ended with a delicate clearing of the throat.

Mrs. Potts was dabbing her eyes with her apron as she looked at Harry. Or more importantly Harry and her Master and the looks they were giving each other. She gave a pleased little sigh before looking around and glancing at the clock "Oh my." She cleared her throat, thinking that all business was done at least for the night. "I think its best time to turn in for the night."

The men still remaining in the castle entrance coughed and nodded sheepishly, casting glances to Gaston as they made their apologies and began to leave. Le Fou went to Gaston's side and gently tugged on his sleeve "Come on Gaston…we'll come back tomorrow." For the first time the handsome hunter said nothing in response as he was led away.

Harry watched them go, actually he was watching everything. Looking at everything. Amazement and joy on his face as he looked at the world that had been hidden from him for so long. He gasped when he saw his friends "Lumiere! Mrs. Potts! Cogsworth!" he shouted, he looked at Adam and blushed softly. He didn't want to stop looking at Adam, but he wanted to go see his friends as well.

Adam understood the look that Harry was giving him and smiled gently "Go Harry, then off to bed with you." He smiled when he saw the despairing look on Harry's face and watched as the boy ran joyously to the friends he had made in the castle.

That night as Adam tucked Harry into bed he smiled when the young boy couldn't stop looking around. Adam reached forward and gently took hold of Harry's cheek "It's been a long night, you should rest those eyes." He smiled at the beaming grin that Harry gave him before a frightened and haunted look came into his eyes.

Harry smiled and looked around again, amazed at how similar and different things appeared than how he imagined. When he heard Adam's words he smiled before an idea came to him. He turned wide eyes to Adam who gave him a look of concern. He took Adam's hands in his own and said softly "I don't want to close my eyes…I don't…I don't want to go back to the darkness."

At these words Adam acted instinctively and pulled Harry into his arms "Shh, don't…" Adam wanted to give Harry words of reassurance but knew that he could not. He knew that the Beast would haunt him as the darkness would haunt Harry.

He didn't understand why Harry had gotten his sight back, and he didn't know if Harry would be able to keep it. Still, it made no sense for a young boy to stay awake and exaughst himself on something that only might happen. He gently caressed Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead.

Harry felt himself gain peace he knew that he could always count on Adam to tell him what he really thought. Adam wasn't going to give him empty words; he was just going to give him love. That's all that Harry really needed. He snuggled down into bed and closed his eyes. He was no longer afraid of the dark.

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that this story made you smile!


End file.
